Kataklyzm at Merlin's Keep
by KaiusLightseeker
Summary: Merlin finds a wounded lizard at his keep after it was attacked by a wyvern. Merlin then magically modifies the lizard's genetics turning it into a new type of dragon.


Heaps of rubble lay strewn about the courtyard of Merlin's keep. Merlin patrolled his grounds, clearing debris and repairing buildings with a wave of his wand and a sputtering of syllables. This was the fourth time this month the great Wyvern Veculis (Vek-u-less) had assaulted Merlin's home. Something must be done before his home was permanently damaged. Merlin halted abruptly. Had he truly heard something or was it merely his imagination? There it was again-the all but inaudible squeak of a tiny lizard coming from beneath a piece of his newly shattered fountain. Merlin cautiously moved the cracked stone to free the lizard trapped beneath.

"Hello little fellow!" Merlin greeted. "I bet you're in shock after that little incident with Veculis, huh? I should bring you inside where I can tend your wounds."

With that Merlin scooped up the lizard and carried him indoors. After bandaging the worst of the lizard's scrapes, Merlin set to work constructing a magical collar that would translate the lizard's squeaks into human speech. Finished at last, Merlin hung the collar around the lizard's neck.

"Many thanks!" he managed to squeak.

"Why you're welcome little one," Merlin replied. "Might I ask your name?"

"I've never had a name before," The lizard stated matter-of-factly. "Living alone in your garden has its downsides."

"Well you must have a name! Would you like to pick one?" Merlin inquired.

"If it's no bother," the lizard began, "I would like the name 'Kataklyzm' for that nefarious Wyrm caused a cataclysm for all who dwell on your grounds."

With bubbling, chromatic vials surrounding him in his private laboratory, Merlin undertook a delicate operation. Kataklyzm shook slightly on Merlin's desk while the vibrant tumors were meticulously stitched into his body. Merlin and Kataklyzm had discussed the situation regarding the rogue Wyvern's rampages. The chaos and destruction she caused must be stopped. Merlin had discovered a way to augment a lizard by transforming it into a formidable, new species of wyrm: the Wyvniir (Wiv-neer)! Merlin desired for Kataklyzm to be the first augmentation. Kataklyzm couldn't wait for the transformation to begin. Merlin had warned him of the pain; but, once it was over he would be the most formidable creature known to man. He would soon possess layers of scales, each with differing purposes, providing near invincibility. Sword, axe, flail, arrow, even magic would merely ricochet off his invulnerable hide. Only Merlin, with his intimate knowledge of the Wyvniir, would be capable of harming him. An expensive, hard to produce toxin derived from the rare blood-rose was the Wyvniir's only weakness. Upon ingestion or injection of the toxin, a Wyvniir would become susceptible to an invisible red light about which Merlin rambled endlessly. This unseen red light would cause a Wyvniir's scales to melt off-a terribly painful process. Additionally, the blood-rose poison would quickly disable the wyrm's offensive capabilities and the Wyvniir had bountiful firepower. Upon becoming a Wyvniir, Kataklyzm would inherit many offensive capabilities: flames capable of melting stone and metal alike as well as a paralyzing venom resulting in imminent death. Kataklyzm would also produce an acidic saliva. This acid would vaporize into a lethal cloud of gas upon contact with anything warmer than ice! Kataklyzm's blood would be extremely toxic to humans, deterring any dragon hunters who seek power through the blood of wyrms. His claws would become sharper than any blade. His billowing, new muscle mass would now be capable of crushing the most fortified of castles-and his tail! Oh the power of his great tail! Aside from being a large flail-like weapon, the tail of a Wyvniir would grow sharp thorns that carry a hefty dose of freezing magic. These thorns could be fired faster than any arrow and with greater accuracy. Wizards would beg him for even a few of these powerful reagents.

"I am going to give you a sleeping agent now," Merlin declared. "This will allow you to avoid the pain of the transformation. When you awaken you will be the first Wyvniir!"

"First of my kind!" Kataklyzm exclaimed. "Thank you again Merlin!"

"No, thank you Kataklyzm! You have given me a unique opportunity to attempt an experiment I'd never have had the chance to do otherwise. I'll move you to a cave once you're asleep. This will provide you with privacy and safety during the conversion. When you awaken I will be there to help you adjust to your new form."

With that Kataklyzm consumed the sleeping agent and drifted off into dreamland…

Kataklyzm awoke with a groan. Upon rolling his massive new body around to face the cave's entrance, Kataklyzm discovered Merlin who was patiently reading from a large tome.

"Ah! You're up. How do you like the new form?"

Kataklyzm began examining himself. As a quadruped he was now over twelve feet tall. From snout to tail he surpassed thirty feet in length. He'd have to try standing on two legs outside as he feared for his cranium in the twenty-foot cave ceilings. His scales flowed around his body like armor, their grey mimicking the stone around him. A few scales on his tail matched the patch of moss they sat in.

"I see you've noticed your scales," Merlin commented, "they have a chameleon quality allowing you to blend into your surroundings to hide or create sharp colors to terrify your foes."

"Amazing!" Kataklyzm exclaimed, "I love this Merlin! I can't wait to try out my new abilities! Veculis won't know what hit her."

"Your excitement is understandable Kataklyzm," Merlin cautioned, "but don't become overconfident. Pride is the downfall of many."

"I'll do my best Merlin. But when can I practice?" Kataklyzm inquired.

Suddenly Kataklyzm's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Apparently after you eat!" Merlin exclaimed, "I brought you a cow to eat. Follow me outside."

Merlin led Kataklyzm through the cave's entrance tunnel. At first Kataklyzm struggled to control his larger form, but by the time they entered open air he was nearly adept. Outside there was a cow grazing on a patch of clover. Upon seeing Kataklyzm it mooed loudly and began a brisk trot (as brisk a trot as a fat cow can) into the forest. Kataklyzm easily scooped it up and in two bites dinner was consumed.

"Now that you've eaten let's set off. I think you should fly us back to my tower. It will give you a chance to stretch out your new wings."

Kataklyzm hadn't even noticed his wings as they were folded so comfortably on his back. When Kataklyzm stretched out his wings he realized how colossal they really were. Each wing was over twenty feet long. His total wingspan easily totaled over fifty feet! His wings weren't just leathery like the wings of other wyrms. His were covered in lightweight, aerodynamic scales! Unprotected wings made other flying creatures easy to displace from the skies-but not a Wyvniir! Kataklyzm stretched out his wings and let Merlin climb onto his back. Once Merlin was settled Kataklyzm launched himself into the air.

As Kataklyzm neared Merlin's tower Merlin spoke up.

"Why I do believe my tower is on fire!" Merlin exclaimed. "Veculis must be ravaging it again."

"Can you get off my back?" Kataklyzm inquired. "I'll stop Veculis but my ability to maneuver will be limited if I'm carrying you."

"If you can get closer to the tower I can teleport into my lab," Merlin explained. "I need to be within about one hundred feet."

Suddenly, a large billowing cloud of fire roared towards them. With lightning fast reflexes Kataklyzm shot above the flames.

"You know Merlin," Kataklyzm began, "I think I prefer flying in areas of the sky that aren't covered in fire."

"I agree!" Merlin chuckled. "But my main concern is where that blast came from."

Beneath them Veculis roared in fury! She soared up toward Kataklyzm, spitting fire and spewing sulfur. Kataklyzm sped up to avoid the whistling blades that were Veculis' claws. Veculis quickly leveled out and began pursuing Kataklyzm.

"Use your tail spines Kataklyzm!" Merlin shouted above the rush of air. "Just launch a volley behind you and hope you hit her wings."

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Kataklyzm let loose a blast of spines behind him. Veculis' roar of pain confirmed that at least some of them found their mark. In return Veculis spat forth a burning ball of sulfur that struck Kataklyzm's thigh. The deadly projectile bounced harmlessly down to the earth as Kataklyzm's scales absorbed the thermal energy.

Merlin leaned forward to speak with Kataklyzm, "I'm in range to teleport now. I'm going to warp into my tower where I'll attempt to continue aiding you!"

"Sounds good Merlin!" Kataklyzm replied. "I'll force Veculis to the ground."

"Remember Kataklyzm that her wings are her weakness. They aren't armored like yours."

As Merlin teleported away Kataklyzm began forming a plan. Folding his wings close to his body, Kataklyzm dove sharply toward the ground while simultaneously spinning onto his back. When Veculis swooped down to follow, Kataklyzm began firing his tail spines into her wings. Veculis suddenly found herself falling quickly as her punctured wings could no longer sustain her flight. Kataklyzm then focused on actually landing rather than slamming into the ground. Kataklyzm barely managed to decelerate enough to avoid breaking bones; but, his landing still jarred and stunned him. Nearby, Veculis used a large tree to partially absorb her impact, then rolled to prevent damage. Seeing Kataklyzm stunned from his landing, Veculis began to charge at the young wyrm. Veculis slammed into Kataklyzm, tearing at his armored hide with her razor sharp claws and biting his neck and wing joints with her teeth. Kataklyzm, being not only young, but new to the whole 'being a dragon' thing, struggled to dislodge Veculis. Merlin swiftly came to his rescue, temporarily distracting Veculis with a barrage of large rocks. Kataklyzm broke free of Veculis' hold and took up a defensive stance. His wing-joints were now too bruised to fly so he let out a large breath of fire. Veculis was an older dragon (I won't say how old as female dragons are very sensitive about their age and I don't wish to anger a dragon…) and her scales had been tempered by many hibernations deep within the earth. Kataklyzm's flames had no chance of melting them. Veculis, not wanting to be outdone by a younger wyrm, let out her own blast of flames. But like Veculis, Kataklyzm was protected. His specially designed scale layers absorbed the heat and used the thermal energy to fuel his body. With Kataklyzm's flames increasing in heat, Veculis' scales began to warm, and the delicate flesh beneath began to sizzle. Noting this, Merlin set to work with a fire spell and soon the weak tender flesh of Veculis could no longer hold her scales. Wounded and with crumbling defenses, Veculis began to flee into the forest. By the time she reached the tree-line the majority of her scales had detached exposing skin that was severely burned and seared.

"Should I chase her?" Kataklyzm asked eagerly.

"There is no need," Merlin replied. "Without her scales she is open to any assault and it takes years for a dragon to regrow her scales. She won't bother anyone for at least a century-not if she plans on surviving that is. Either way, we're rid of her."

With that Merlin began tending to Kataklyzm's wounds. Bandaging his bloody joints where the older wyrm's fangs had found unguarded flesh, Merlin discussed the future with Kataklyzm. Instead of finding a den and building a horde, Kataklyzm chose to remain with Merlin at his keep. A beautiful friendship was born.

The End


End file.
